It is well documented that survivors of intimate partner violence (IPV) face significant health, social and[unreadable] economic consequences. Given the scope and toll of IPV on survivors and society, empirically supported[unreadable] interventions are greatly needed. The scientific knowledge base regarding interventions to prevent IPV and[unreadable] reduce its negative impact is still developing, but the complex etiology and social ecology of intimate partner[unreadable] violence suggests that a range of interventions in diverse, non-traditional settings such as the workplace are[unreadable] needed to prevent IPV and to minimize its negative consequences.[unreadable] The proposed study will examine workplace support match congruency in relationships between abused[unreadable] women and their supervisors. Specific Aim 1: To determine if the woman's race/ethnicity, supervisor[unreadable] race/ethnicity, woman/supervisor race/ethnicity match, supervisor gender and workplace gender composition[unreadable] are associated with the match between type of social support an abused woman wants and receives from[unreadable] her supervisor. Specific Aim 2: To determine if the match between the type of social support the woman[unreadable] wants and receives from her supervisor is associated to work-related outcomes (e.g. hours worked,[unreadable] voluntary turnover, job termination, withdrawal behaviors) through examining:[unreadable] A cross-sectional survey will be administered in face-to-face interviews with 100 employed, abused[unreadable] women. Regression analyses will demonstrate the relative contribution of supervisor support match, general[unreadable] supervisor support, relationship quality and demographic variables on abused women's work-related[unreadable] outcomes of hours worked in the past year, voluntary turnover, job termination and work withdrawal. These[unreadable] analyses will inform the development of a workplace intervention targeted at supervisors that will include a[unreadable] culturally sensitive component for Latinas. Results will be interpreted in light of theory on social support,[unreadable] supervisor support and leader-member exchange.